


You Are My Heart by msmooseberry

by yanfeiyuji



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 但并不是原著里那种像手一样的东西, 但鸣人是吸血鬼中的供血者, 佐助能转化成咒印状态并长出翅膀, 佐鸣都是吸血鬼, 吸血鬼au, 戏剧性, 次要人物死亡, 浪漫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanfeiyuji/pseuds/yanfeiyuji
Summary: 他的心已经很久没有像这样跳动过了，也许有几十年了。当他把尖牙埋入这个宇智波男人的脖子里时，那感觉像是从延续了一个世纪的沉睡中，缓缓地醒过来一样。





	You Are My Heart by msmooseberry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Are My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851865) by [msmooseberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmooseberry/pseuds/msmooseberry). 



一股温热的液体缓缓流淌至他的下巴上，在它滴落到自己身着的雪白色布料上之时，鸣人的眼角捕捉到一闪而过的红色。血液在他的耳膜里嘶喊，静脉里的热流共鸣着，冲刷着他身上的每一个角落，如重生般鲜活但脆弱。他的心已经很久没有像这样跳动过了，也许有几十年了。当他把尖牙埋入这个宇智波男人的脖子里时，那感觉像是从延续了一个世纪的沉睡中，缓缓地醒过来一样。他还没法适应体内汹涌着的那股感觉，那股让他的皮肤开始闪耀起玫瑰色光泽的温热感。逐渐积攒的热度让他身上的热流鼓动着，鸣人想，即使远在千里之外的人，他体内血液的鼓动声也能毫无遗漏地传入对方的耳朵里。因为他的身边聚集了无数的吸血鬼，他几乎毫不怀疑自己的猜测。

如今的宇智波宅邸已失去了往日的光辉亮丽。主楼仍然没有完全修缮，其中的几所偏屋，一间巨大的谷仓，一座教堂，以及一幢花房，仍然保留着灭族那晚的惨景。但这样的场景更让人难以忽视。而鸣人，可能是唯一一个能在白天看到这些的人，虽然只是透过房间里的窗户得以看一眼。如今的他，被宇智波家的人从始至终监视着软禁着。这里的吸血鬼领主不得不挑选他最信任的仆从，因为鸣人是特别的。

他在夜行生物中被称‘供血者’- 拥有他，吸血鬼能够行走在太阳底下，和普通人类和平共存。可以吃人类的食物，不会产生吸血的冲动。因为他就是吸血鬼的血库。唯一的契机就是：促使供血者产血的诱因是另一个吸血鬼的血液。当然，另一个吸血鬼越强意味着他的产血量越大。这是一对完美的共存体：供血者天生用来供养其他夜行生物，作为交换，他有权利被娇养着，被满足任何需求，被最强大的黑夜恶魔所保护着。

但是，在吸血鬼家族里供血者的诞生是随机的，并且非常罕见：即使是供血者生下的孩子，也无法保证和母亲有同等的能力。由此，供血者极其珍贵，经常会引发吸血鬼各家族间的世仇。当然，只有最强的领主才敢于将一名供血者完全占为己有，这对于整个族群都是一种力量和荣誉的象征。

宇智波一族是最古老的吸血鬼世系之一，永远匹配着优越的能力，无与伦比的力量以及骇人的冷血无情。他们仿佛像真正的永生般，随时准备着摧毁任何胆敢质疑他们地位的人。但是之后发生了一件出乎所有人预料的事，同样地，导致了这一族的地位在整个吸血鬼种族里产生了动摇。更让人惊奇的是，一手导致了那场灭族惨案的竟是宇智波家的一员，宇智波带土。由于痛失爱人（一个名叫琳的人类女孩），带土将全部愤怒发泄在了自己的族人身上，一个又一个地将他们无情斩杀，最终只有一人得以幸免 – 佐助。

鸣人并不知道具体细节，也没找到机会直接问问那个宇智波家最后的幸存者。但是传闻说，佐助，那个当时只有一百三十岁的吸血鬼（以夜行生物的标准算，非常年轻），目睹了全族人的死亡，因而获得了超乎想象的力量。同样在那一晚，他杀了带土，用一种缓慢而痛苦的方式肢解了对方，直到那个男人不成人形。但是有人说，这个唯一幸存的宇智波领主新生的力量似乎不受控制，为此他不得不付出沉痛的代价 – 他们说，当佐助杀了他的叔叔，他同样也失去了自己的本性，变成了一头比带土更邪恶的怪物。

当这一切发生之时，鸣人仅仅五十岁，但他清楚地记得这场悲剧给供血者族群所带来的恐慌。他的母亲玖辛奈，同样是供血者，当时在一间聚集着未婚供血者的女修道院担任院长。事实上，鸣人的出生算得上是个奇迹。正常来说，供血者一般都是女性。在很早的年纪，她们作为供血者的特征就会逐渐显现，然而鸣人明显地没有成为像他父亲那样的吸血鬼。鸣人不太记得那个男人，但是每当玖辛奈说起他，脸上就会浮现出一种特别温柔的表情。他的父亲是在某个小镇上，在给村民宣扬吸血鬼-人类和平共存理念的时候，被那些人杀死的。他是个理想主义家，但在鸣人看来，自己的父亲完全是个傻瓜。

有时候玖辛奈会怀疑她刚出生的孩子是个人类（或者是个能力弱到看不出的吸血鬼），但是当鸣人三十一岁的某一天，在舔了我爱罗擦伤的手肘后，他第一次留了鼻血。那个小吸血鬼，他的伙伴，由于被判有罪并被惩罚接受正午太阳的炙烤，而导致了沙暴家族发动暴乱，他的哥哥姐姐在那个夏天把他藏到了修道院里。两个男孩时常在修道院的花园里玩耍，并成为了非常亲密的朋友。

但是宇智波的灭族改变了一切。没有了如此庞大的一方势力，在这个夜行世界里，其他的吸血鬼家族不可避免地引起一阵权利的争夺之战，而供血者在这其中扮演了极其重要的角色。每个领主都认为他们有义务给自己和后代准备至少一名供血者，这样他们就有充足的血源以防战争的突然爆发。对修道院来说，这意味着从令人恼火的邮递员那里收到数不尽的求婚信件，以及门外不依不饶的众多求婚者的伺机骚扰，甚至更多的吸血鬼开始选择暴力来抢夺供血者。而鸣人不得不承受所有这一切。

那时候，他并不明白为什么突然有这么多吸血鬼想要他，有些甚至没经过他的同意就擅自宣布对他的所有权。鸣人对此非常困扰，但大多数时候选择了无视。当他尝了我爱罗的血，第一次开始流鼻血之后，很明显看得出，即使是最贪得无厌的吸血鬼，他也有能力用自己的血喂饱对方。一旦联系到威望和荣誉，那些吸血鬼便歇斯底里起来，他们对鸣人的渴求变本加厉。

玖辛奈绝不可能允许自己唯一的孩子被强迫带走，并且是在毫不适当的年龄（一般要在一百五十岁）。所以为了鸣人，她做了自认为最好的决定，把他送到了自来也那里 – 孩子父亲的导师。那晚的分别是鸣人最后一次见到自己的母亲，之后听到的就是修道院被一个新兴家族围攻，领主是个年轻，强大，但臭名昭著的虐待狂，佩恩。当发现玖辛奈偷偷帮助更多的供血者逃离他贪婪的手下时，佩恩以一种极端并闻所未闻的方式，杀害了她。

自此鸣人和自来也一起度过了一百多年。这个年老的吸血鬼很强大，更重要的是，他非常智慧，不止一次地让他们脱离危险。自来也对玖辛奈发过誓，自己一定会保护鸣人直到死去那一刻为止。他没有食言。尽管他们不停地更换住的地方并且尽量避人耳目，但是一周前，佩恩的地狱犬最终还是找到了他们。之后发生的那些，就像身处地狱一般，鸣人至死也无法忘记。

当时他们身处雷之国。环山遍水，多岩地势使得这片土地难以靠近。但是佩恩还是发现了一条通路。他派出去追踪的一个吸血鬼愚蠢地死在自来也设置的圈套里，但无论如何还是成功地接近了他们身处的地方。自来也仔细地处理了尸体，把它们埋在和住所相通的洞穴里。而那里就是佩恩寻找到他们藏身之处的地方。他似乎知道所有事物的分布，好像提前来过一样。

当这个邪恶的吸血鬼出现在他们屋子里时，鸣人正准备上床睡觉。和自来也生活的这些年，他得到的所有补品就是每个星期一点点血而已。这让他的产血能力维持在一个域内，也使鸣人或多或少地满足一下。但事实上，随着年龄的增长，他对血的渴望也日益加大。当然，他可以吃生肉，但这远远比不上真正新鲜的血液，而这只有另外一个强大的吸血鬼才能提供。因此，在过去的五十年里，鸣人都如梦如醒地活着。他的感官变得非常迟钝，反应能力也是如此，而再生能力似乎完全丧失了。事实上他已经变得和人类差不多了。而这些差点让他在那晚丢失了性命。

鸣人仍然能清楚地记得佩恩那双令人厌恶的紫红色眼睛，在他进入大厅时，向自己投来蛊惑般的凝视，表示致意。那双眼睛在黑夜里闪闪发光，随着视野的逐渐明晰，唯一攫住鸣人所有目光的是对面这个闯入者黑暗而危险的身形。这个吸血鬼看起来随时都准备攻击他，准备杀死他，鸣人无助地站在那里，身体因为一些原因完全僵住了。眼前的身影闪了一下移到他的身前。鸣人震惊不已，他花了几秒钟才意识到自来也才是佩恩的目标。年老的吸血鬼突然破墙而入，明显在第一秒就察觉到了危险。接下来的每一分每一秒鸣人都记得清清楚楚。

尽管他还是无法移动，但是鸣人试着转了下脖子，得以看到两个吸血鬼之间的厮杀。一开始自来也占据上风 – 他伸长的爪子在对方黑袍上留下一道深长的伤口，爆炸不停地投过去，在静夜里震荡起阵阵回响 – 双方都太过顽强，以至于忍受着疼痛只发出了轻微的呻吟。但情况很快就转变了，大厅里开始充满激烈的咆哮声和野蛮的嗥叫，伴随着令人恶心的骨头断裂和筋腱撕裂的声响。自来也没有支撑太久，但是比起破破烂烂的身体，他的表情更让鸣人心碎。年老的吸血鬼平日里温柔的眼神此刻充满了愧疚，剧烈的悔恨和无尽的悲痛：他不仅无法保护鸣人，连他自己都要毫无脸面地死在这个残暴的怪物手里。他死了，鸣人甚至无法告诉他这不是他的错，自己才是那个唯一有罪的人。

自来也的眼睛开始涣散，鸣人的身体渐渐恢复行动力，他不假思索地冲向了那个杀了他母亲，如今又夺走了自来也性命的男人。但在能够碰到对方之前，他的肩膀和身体就被几根金属直接刺穿钉在了墙上。那一瞬间的痛楚如此深刻强烈，他几乎感觉自己晕了过去，因为下一秒他所知道的一切，就是他眼前出现了一个宽阔且强健的脊背，像块大理石般苍白光滑，在自己和那个残暴的吸血鬼之间树立起一道防护屏障。伤口上烧灼般的痛感很大程度地减轻下来，鸣人得以再次开始呼吸，他自己的血的味道立刻充斥进肺里。

鸣人勉强支撑着身体，看着眼前令人无法置信的状况。他的救世主那对完美的肩胛骨（尽管当时鸣人并不确定对方真正的目的）开始扭动起来，苍白色的皮肤上深色的血丝蔓延开来，直至变成深灰色，然后一对巨大的带着利爪的翅膀破茧而出，在鸣人面前舒展而开。他将这一幕尽收眼底（这样的形态在如今已是前所未闻了），下一秒，对方冲向了佩恩。

鸣人朦朦胧胧地看到那个披覆着银色翅膀的吸血鬼将那个他恨之入骨的恶魔撕成了碎片，他几乎喘不过起来。血的味道一下充斥了整个屋子，鸣人突然感到一阵眩晕，迟钝地意识到自己肯定是失血过多了，他感觉眼前的视野渐渐暗了下去。就在这时，一双强有力的手，滑腻而冰冷，沾满了鲜血，迅速地拔掉了他身上的金属，轻柔地扶起他。鸣人终于看清了他的救世主 – 高贵的脸庞，血红色的双眼，虹膜上刻着错综复杂的图案，黑色的头发比之前更长了些。这个男人，宇智波佐助。

吸血鬼紧紧抱着鸣人仍在流血的身躯，让他的头倚靠在自己的肩膀上，凑近自己的脖颈。如此的近距离，鸣人不可遏制地陶醉在吮吸对方鲜血的欲望中。

“快，咬我。”急切的命令。或许只是刚刚激烈战斗的后果，但是鸣人发誓他听到了这个宇智波男人嗓音里的颤抖。经过了这么多年的戒断，面对如今这么慷慨的赠予，对血的渴望使得他无法再多想。他终于得以满足自己持续了一个世纪的饥饿感。一想到这个，鸣人毫不犹豫地将尖牙埋入了佐助光洁无暇的肌肤里。

好比天赐的恩惠。吸血鬼的鲜血缓缓流淌进如沙漠般干燥的喉咙里，像一支凉爽的镇痛剂。鸣人忍不住地呻吟起来，把牙齿埋得更深了点，更用力地吮吸起那无与伦比的甜美。他的视觉逐渐明朗起来，四肢开始恢复知觉。鸣人这才发现自己的身体几乎被佐助整个包裹了起来，对方身上同样沾满了自己的血。供血者的血。

然后鸣人突然意识到：他默认了这个宇智波男人成为自己的丈夫和主人。当他热切地吮吸着对方自愿提供的鲜血时（极少的吸血鬼会同意配偶咬自己的脖子，即使自己完全信任对方），并且以一种极度亲密的方式，他感觉一种羁绊开始在他们之前萌生。这股力量让他心跳加快，血液像火焰般烧遍全身。他同样能感觉到佐助的身体绷紧了轻微地颤抖着。这实在太令人着迷了，但同样地，令人恐惧。鸣人的命运从此完全交给了这个宇智波男人，这个令人闻风丧胆的黑夜恶魔。只要愿意，他随时都可以复兴家族，夺回本属于他的权利和威望，碾碎任何一个试图拉他下来的蠢货 – 能做到这一切的这个男人，甚至还不到两百五十岁。佐助的确已经在计划这一切了，而在这一切开幕之前，他先要让鸣人成为他的。

这一切把这个供血者带到了如今的这个地步 – 被换上礼服，等待日落，等待子夜，将自己呈献给那个宇智波领主和他的家族。这个仪式是吸血鬼婚约订立的必要程序，来让双方交换血液。他知道这一天一定会来。之前在修道院就有人教他仪式的主要程序，尽管当时他并不明白这背后真正的含义。而现在，鸣人即将切断自己一切的过往，将自己余下的一生完全交给那唯一的一个吸血鬼。但是他已经尝过佐助的血了，如今的他已经不可能再拒绝对方了，尤其对方还把自己的性命从佩恩手里救了出来。另外，他无法忽视那个年轻美丽的吸血鬼对自己所产生的吸引力，而且是外表和内在的双重意义上。

要说他不期待这场仪式，这完全是谎言。但对即将在众多耳目下要做的事他感到非常焦虑，更重要的是，在佐助面前。对方会满意自己吗，会因为他感到自豪吗，鸣人无法得知，他越来越紧张不安。

紧张到灵魂都快出窍了，直到有人砰地一声推开卧室的门，鸣人吓得跳了起来。但他很快整理了一下思绪，庆幸对方没有看出端倪。

“看来你准备好了。我们该走了。佐助大人不喜欢等。”进来的是个脾气毛躁的红发吸血鬼，香燐，眼神快要把他烧焦了一样。她带着审视的目光，随时像是要出口侮辱他。但谢天谢地，她忍住了。

离开之前，鸣人用一条纱巾把自己从头到脚盖住，从木雕盒子里拿出一把仪式用的匕首，几天之前有人准备好了送到他这里来的。匕首由黑色的钢铁锻造而成，象牙制成的手柄上嵌满了红宝石，整体形状非常契合鸣人的手。但他握着它的时候，仍然控制不住地微微颤抖起来。按照习俗，他把这支足以致命的武器藏进袖子里。

他跟着香燐经过昏暗的走廊，一边试着平复自己激烈的心跳。他们走下台阶，来到主堂后面的升降机前。尽管宇智波的宅邸是三层楼的构造，有着数不清的华丽房间，但是家族的大部分成员有一半的时间都待在地下室。这整个宅邸就像一个巨大的迷宫，对鸣人而言，一个向导是绝对必要的。这将是他第一次进入地下室。鸣人扶着墙小心地走入那个金属升降车里，铁门在他身后发出一道尖锐的声响后重重地关上了。他们沉默着，随着升降机把他们带到地下。

迎接他们的是一条暗黑的通道，但是过了两个转弯后，鸣人能看到前方透出一点微弱的光芒。他继续向前，发现香燐没有再跟着自己。就是现在。仪式开始了。

每踏出的一个脚步都在石廊里响起起一阵令人战栗的回声，他缓慢而坚定地前进着，想象着自己仍然待在修道院里，当他还是个孩子的时候，他母亲正呼唤着他回去她身边。但是，一踏入尽头的那个房间时，这个供血者意识到他想象的那些已经不可能再发生了。

他走入的房间相当大，被建造成一个类似竞技场的圆形空间，头上是个半球形穹顶，下面站满了观众（在阴影下难以看清全貌，要不是那些闪闪发光的红色眼睛），房间里矗立着一种银色金属物，散发出一种刺鼻的奇怪味道。虽然没有任何蜡烛，但当鸣人抬头望向天花板，他吃惊地发现自己居然能看到夜空。他突然意识到他们正处于一口巨大的矿井之中，暗淡的月辉从井口倾泻而入。几面巨大的镜子将月光反射到房间的正中央，那里就是鸣人应该站的地方。

他缓慢而郑重地再次向前走，最后终于敢抬头往前看去。一整块大理石雕刻而成的祭台被设置在一个高起的平台上，看起来至少经历了几个世纪那么久。光亮的台面上坐着他的主人以及丈夫，穿着简单的黑色长裤，上身赤裸。鸣人感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍然后又开始狂跳不止，鼓动着全身的血液。这个宇智波男人是个真实存在的堕落天使：乌黑的碎发衬托着无可挑剔的精致五官，他的身体就像神赐般完美，并蕴藏着无人能及的力量。但真正吸引了鸣人目光的是佐助的眼睛，明亮的蛊惑人心的深红色，带着让人难以忍受的灼热，目不转睛地凝视着前方。

鸣人知道就等他一个了。他停住脚步，慢慢抬起双手掀开纱巾，让它毫无声息地掉落在自己的身后。然后他开始以一种让人不会发现的方式轻轻地颤抖起来，缓缓地放下手，在身前放平，把掌心转向对面的男人，手指摆成一个三角形 – 火焰的标志。 吸血鬼领主的视线从张开的手指间投射过来，他再次合拢，指关节相碰，然后握成一团抵在自己的胸口。当指尖碰到胸腔的时候，鸣人带着自己的手往下滑，就好像在自己身上画下一道线一样，直至身躯的中央。他松开手，垂下去，把藏在右袖暗袋里的匕首抽了出来。黑色的刀身仿佛在渴求一样闪耀着光芒。

鸣人接下来所要做的就是重复一遍之前的动作。在那之前，他再次抬高手臂，保持了一会，让宽大的袖子滑落露出柔软的手臂。他打开双臂，露出内侧被阳光亲吻过的肌肤，让匕首的刀刃从手腕划过直至手肘，留下两道深而长的伤口，鲜血立刻渗了出来。就在那一瞬间，安静地隐匿在黑暗中的观众们开始喘气呻吟，有些开始撞击祭台周围银制的栅栏，但是一碰到那道屏障，他们便痛苦地尖叫起来。

当鸣人再次用手指摆成那个火焰标志的时候，从那个小口里看到的情景让他停止了呼吸。对面的宇智波男人仍然一动不动，他的表情像是下定决心般毫无波澜，但他的身体开始变化。之前在雷之国，鸣人仅仅在半清醒的状态下得以一窥他的后背，那就已经让他由衷地惊叹不已。而如今，这一切再次发生在他的眼前，他几乎忘记了呼吸。黑色的发丝逐渐染上银灰色并越来越长且变得更加浓密。指甲变成了黑色的利爪，白色的皮肤覆上了一层黑影最后变为深灰色，一个十字形的标记在脸上形成。红色的眼睛像在燃烧般，直至一个新的图案显现而出 – 一种美丽的红色的花朵形状。

对方张开翅膀，响起一道洪亮的振翅声，对着鸣人的方向刮起一阵轻风。供血者收回手臂，紧紧握着匕首靠近自己的胸口。刀尖抵住皮肤，左侧紧紧挨着的心脏疯狂地跳动着。血从刀口喷涌而出，染红了他的身上纯白色的长袍。鸣人看着佐助的身体颤动着，翅膀焦躁不安地张开又合上，上身的肌肉起来紧绷。供血者握着匕首往下划去，同时割开了他身上的衣服和皮肤，在上身留下一道诱人的红线。

匕首从沾满了血的指间滑落，掉在地上发出一声巨响。但是鸣人并未在意，他低下双手聚拢手掌让炽热的鲜血任意流淌下去。对面的男人站了起来，在鸣人意识到之前，对方快速地来到他的身前，收拢翅膀将他们完全包裹住，截断了周围那些嗜血的眼神。佐助地眼睛全神贯注地盯着鸣人，而供血者开始了仪式的最后一步 – 他抬起手臂，把盛满了血的双手举到他主人的唇边。

佐助饥渴地，放纵地垂下头吸啜着，玩味似的舔舐吮吸起鸣人的手指。他抬起眼，看到对方极度震惊的表情，佐助不由自主地抬了一下嘴角。鸣人突然意识到，这是他第一次看到这个骇人的吸血鬼赐予别人一个类似微笑的表情。这个宇智波男人笑起来会很好看。鸣人在内心决定，以后的日子他会尽量带给这个男人更多能够让他微笑的快乐。

然后，突然地，佐助一把把鸣人搂过去，把脸埋在他身上割开的布料里，慢慢舔舐起他身上的伤口，供血者不可遏制地发出一声短而惊促的叫声。滚烫的舌头小心翼翼地舔着敏感的裂口，一路从胸口滑过他的身躯。强壮的手臂把鸣人紧紧地禁锢着，让他几乎不能呼吸，但此刻这并不让他感到困扰。手臂和胸前的刀口让他感觉到自己前所未有的生命力，他不想让这种感觉停止。

虽然为时过早，但佐助还是从这具让人着迷的身体上收回了去，把对方轻轻搂在自己的胸前。鸣人陶醉地感觉着男人坚硬如大理石般的胸膛，想起他们的第一次拥抱和对方温柔细心的举动。佐助低沉的声音在他耳边轻快地响起，把供血者从恍惚的回忆中拉了回来，“你真完美。”闻言，鸣人抬头看向这个吸血鬼领主，试图读懂对方眼里深处的诉求。佐助继续道，“但是让我来让你变得更完整。”

说完，佐助用一根利爪在自己的脖子上划出一个小小的但足够深的口子。让人陶醉的味道立刻捕获了他，鸣人倒吸了口气。“喝吧。”佐助几乎命令地对他低声说道，鸣人回应地伸出头。

这一刻，他们之间的羁绊完完全全地封印住了，鸣人的全身瞬间洋溢起一种令人沉醉的满足感。他看向自己的主人，猜测到这其中的一部分应该是佐助带给他的。

鸣人正想开口之前，佐助迅速改变了抱着他的姿势。下一秒，他意识到他们正在穿过穹顶上的圆孔飞向夜空。鸣人一口气憋在了喉咙里，几乎忘记了要抱紧佐助不让自己摔下去。对方看起来像是被逗笑了一样，他突然急剧下降，听着怀里的供血者发出一阵愤怒的惊叫声。佐助试图压制住自己的轻笑，但是鸣人还是听见了。

以前平淡枯燥的夜晚如今以某种方式变得如梦似幻，甚至说得上浪漫，这样的订婚绝对不是鸣人之前所能想象得到的，但这不是抱怨，相反，他很久没有这么快乐过了。

佐助带着他飞向自己的卧室，厚重的木门提前打开在那里，他从阳台俯冲而入。鸣人根本没有足够的时间来仔细打量室内繁华的布置，因为佐助几乎是立刻将他连同自己安顿在了里面那张巨大的四柱床上。他的身体开始退化出他人类的样貌，除了那双仍在熊熊燃烧的赤红色眼睛。说实话，鸣人对那样野兽般的形态非常着迷，但对方现在这样高贵优美的人类姿态同样让他陶醉其中。

但是，当佐助饱含欲望的双唇覆上他的那一刻，所有的想法都离他远去了。这个邪恶的吸血鬼在接下来的夜晚，无休无止地爱抚着他的身体，留下了数不尽的亲吻，没有遗留下任何一片未被碰触过的皮肤。直到破晓时分，鸣人的全身上下布满了牙印和吻痕以及一些细小的咬伤。在佐助熟练地在他身上留下这些的时候，鸣人太过难为情以至于无法给对方任何回赠，但他知道自己以后会有时间学习这些。毕竟，他们在这个世界里有的是时间。

然而，当他从佐助占有似的怀抱里醒过来的时候，仍有一些思绪萦绕在他脑海里使他无法完全放松下来。阳台上的门已经合上了，窗户被宽大的帷幕完全地遮蔽了起来。鸣人被佐助紧紧圈着，经过了一夜，对方的身体仍然保持着他从鸣人那里获取的血而带来的温热。

这一切都太过完美而显得不真实。佐助突然就成为了他完美并体贴的爱人，真挚为鸣人的健康和幸福着想着。为什么？为什么这个有着至高权利冷酷无情的吸血鬼领主会如此地珍视自己？一定是因为自己杰出的产血能力没错了。要是哪一天他的能力不再这么强了，那他身上就没有任何能让他的主人留恋的东西了。也许就是这样吧，鸣人想象了一下自己被抛弃之后的暗淡人生。

“不要胡思乱想。”低沉而嘶哑的嗓音突然从他背后响起，佐助圈在他身上的手臂收得更紧了，似乎要将他揉进自己的身体里。

“你知道我在想什么？”惊讶之余，鸣人小心地问道。

“你的心跳出卖了你，”吸血鬼淡淡地回答他。“并且我能闻到你的忧虑。”

鸣人艰难地吸了口气，很显然，他并不希望自己的主人这么快就发现他的不安。

“不用怕我，”佐助调整了一下姿势，让他们得以面对面。“你可能并不知道，但是我们对于彼此，确实是命中注定的。”

鸣人对这样的回答完全出乎意料。他一瞬间不知该说什么。不确定这个宇智波男人是认真的，还是只不过在安抚自己。“那是什么意思？”

“在我家族被屠杀的前十年，我父母决定预先为我找一名供血者。他们甚至带我去了修道院，让我能够自己挑选。然后我看到了你。你闻起来就像天堂，看起来也像个小天使一样。当时我就发誓，我必须拥有你。但是事情进展得并不顺利。在我正式宣布要拥有你之前，你就不见了。”

男人娓娓道来。伴随着他说的每一个字，鸣人感觉到自己的心脏越来越胀，几乎快要爆炸了。

“当我后来最终在那间破屋里找到你的时候，看到你被那个疯子钉在墙上的时候，我以为，我已经永远失去你了。我绝不让那条可怜虫死得那么痛快，那是他应得的。”一想起那个夜晚，佐助就压抑不住自己明显的怒意。鸣人鼓起最大的勇气伸出手，带着无尽的温柔，捧住他主人光滑而苍白的脸颊。这一举动即刻吸引住了佐助所有的注意力，他完全融化在了这轻微的触碰下，侧头依偎住供血者那只温暖又美丽的手，只属于他的供血者。

“没有你，我活不下去，”带着一股强烈的诉求，佐助低沉地对他说道。但是鸣人不懂。这是什么意思？希望？需求？孤注一掷？

“为什么？”鸣人怯怯地开口。

“因为我的心属于你。”佐助直直地看进他的眼里，就在这一刻，鸣人意识到一直困惑着自己的，那股强烈的诉求，名叫爱。


End file.
